Baby Bones and Broken Goats
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Sans was always a nice boy. Helping his Royal Scientist father or taking care of his baby brother. So, why does he suddenly go missing 6 days after his 16th Birthday?
1. Little Corsiva

Sans had always been a good kid. When his father was at work, he'd bring him food. He helped his mother until she died. He loved taking care of his little "smile noodle," which was his baby brother Papyrus. Now Sans was 12 when his mother died, leaving his Royal Scientist father Gaster, at age 32, and his 2 year old brother behind. Sans loved taking care of his brother. Though he loved science and working with his father, Papyrus seemed to always try to cheer him up.

Sans and his family lived on the outskirts of the Underground. In a little town they called "Snowdin." (Mainly because when they first set up houses, everyone got snowed in due to a monster putting snow in front of everyone's doors.) Sans would watch his father on very few occasions leave to go to the capital via taking the river person's boat through Hot Land. It would take a while longer than his usual times though. 7 different, abstract times. It didn't help that at those same times Papyrus pointed from his crib to see Royal Guards swarming the town.

It was every child's dream to either be in the Royal Guard, or become a Royal Scientist. Sans didn't really fit in with those crowds. All he wanted to do was take care of his baby bro. Don't get him wrong, he knew a lot about the different sciences due to his dad, but Sans felt joy in little children and their laughs.

* * *

Sans had just turned 16, 6 days ago. 16 in monster years. Now he would officially stop aging. Well, at least until he had a kid or married someone. He sighed. Gaster was very excited and wanted to set him up with one of his students. A nervous, yellow, reptilian monster named Alphys. Though Sans had already met her and he knew, she didn't sway that way.

He went out into the forest where the "Doge" Royal Guard were stationed. He kept walking, solving puzzles, until he came across a game of "Ball." He'd heard of this game. He began pushing the snowball around until he got it into the hole. It took a few tries, but when he finally got it in, a red flag popped out of the hole. It had an inscription on it "Try as you might, you continue to be yourself." Sans sighed and walked along.

On his way there he saw a bipedal taller dog and a quadruped dog running around a snow sculpture he was creating. Sans saw their necks getting longer and then knew the species of Doge monsters they were; Lesser Dogs. He kept walking, didn't know how long, trying to get the idea of being forced together with someone in order to age. Why did Mother Nature make them this way? He bumped into a large, purple, door. He traced his hand around the handle, before pulling it open. It led to a large corridor leading south. He took it until he had to turn west. He headed up the stairs to find himself in what seemed to be a cozy, broken down, little home. Outside a rotting door, he hear crazed laughter and crying. He slammed to door open to see somthing green retreating underground and a bundle of blankets. Instinctavly, his magic kicked in and he grabbed onto their soul to stop the body from falling.

He gently floated the precious bundle over to him to see what it was. It was a pinkish face of not a monster, but of a human. Judging by the cuts, blood, and barely any bruises, Sans knew this was the work of a plant-like monster. The pathetic creature let out a whimper. "shh," Sans comferted. "everything's gonna be alright," he remembered the nickname his mother called him and Paps, "baby bones. i promise, i'll protect you."

Sans had remembered that Humans needed names. "Baby Bones" didn't seem to fit a human… "i'll protect you, corsiva." He told the baby with the cherry red soul.


	2. Sans Sans

**Just to clear up some questions…**

 **1\. This is an AU where Toriel stayed with Asgore.**

 **2.** **Corsiva** **is really Frisk, just with a different name.**

 **3\. Sans means without, so translation of the title, "Without Sans."**

* * *

 **"** **I just don't get it!" Gaster yelled, his 6 year old son Papyrus overhearing. "6 days after his birthday, and he just disappears on me!" It had been 15 hours since Sans left on his walk. Papyrus looked at the time; 9:00 pm.**

"Brother?" Papyrus questioned in a small voice picking up a picture of the entire family together. "Where are you?" He held the picture close to his chest.

* * *

9:00 pm; Ruins.

Sans was rocking the small child in his arms. He gave a small smile as the child yawned. "oh, you are just so precious, my little corsiva." What could he say? He was a sucker for children. Especially babies. He began humming the only human song he knew, as he used his magic around the home.

Fixing up a broken, dull, springed up chair, he realized it was a nice calming green color. The 2 beds revealed a king sized bed in one bedroom, which he assumed was the master, and another, much brighter "sled bed," in a child-like room. He noticed he was getting tired, so he fixed up the rest of the Masters and slept with the child in his arms. "if my dad were to find out, we'd both be dead. i don't want to see you dead little one." He yawned. "g'night my baby bones."

* * *

4 weeks had passed. Snowdin looked like it had been through a storm, even though it was physically impossible due to it being underground. Gaster was in full panic dad mode searching for his son. Papyrus wouldn't be allowed outside until Gaster would die. That was a new rule.

* * *

Ruins

Sans had befriended the other monsters in the ruins, and even came across a ghost who was willing to babysit the small child. The ghost's name was Napstablook, and he would constantly come by with different CDs that held "human enrichment videos." Sans just looked at the ones titled, "Lullabies."

Corsiva seemed to enjoy them and even Sans had a few favorties. Some of them were just the music to a black screen, like "You are my Sunshine." Some, animated cartoons, like "Everything Stays," and "Bright Eyes." Bright Eyes reminded him about Papyrus. _I wonder how he's doing without me…?_

* * *

5 months had passed and, by Snowdin standards, they'd pronounced Sans dead. Gaster refused to believe it. Papyrus had snuck out to the funeral for his brother and said a few words. The shopkeeper felt bad for the young one. He was acting the complete opposite of what he should've been acting like. He was like an agnsty, depressed teenager despite being only 6. His magic had gotten much stronger and unstable.

* * *

Ruins

Sans had found trouble getting Corsiva to eat. She refused to eat anything that looked like something she knew. She'd known about Froggits, Migosps, Moldsmols and Whimsuns. Sans was running out of options. "Need any advice?" A meanecing carrot asked. Sans checked it; Vegitoid.

"yeah, do you kno-" The skeleton started.

"Plant's can't talk dummy." Vegitoid flashed an mysterious smile.

Sans didn't want to have to deal with this. _Maybe_ _the monster doesn't know what I'm saying?_ It was true that some monsters had some sort of Allspeak among themselves, but others, like the Froggit and the Moldsmol families spoke their own language, heck, skeletons had created a secret language roughly based off of sign language that they called _WINGDINGS_ or ?￢ﾜﾋ ? ﾟﾑﾎ?￢ﾘﾠ?￢ﾛﾆ. Perhaps this was one of them? Sans put his hands on his hips and tapped his stomach as he tried to think. The monster brightened and began to hop up and down.

"Eat your greens! Eat your greens!" The Vegitoid cheered.

Sans began to improvise a charades game with the Vegitiod. He made it seem as if he was cradeling something. "B-baby!" Vegitiod guessed. Sans pointed and nodded. He patted his stomache. "Hungry!" Nod nod. Sans made an X with his arms. "wrong?" Shake shake. "X?" Shake shake. "Won't?" Nod nod. Sans pointed to his mouth. "Eat?" Nod nod.

"Ah, well why didn't you just say so? Skeletons _do_ know sign language correct? Well, I guess it wouldn't have been so much fun." Vegitoid gave Sans a collection of different baby foods. Starfait, Cinna-butterscotch ( _Probably for dessert._ Sans thought), Carrots, Cucumbers, Popato, and many more.

' _Thanks'_ Sans signed.

"Don't mention it, _friend._ "


	3. Skeletal Sightings

10 years. 10 whole years. Everyone thought Sans was dead, Gaster thought he was still 16 and out there somewhere.

* * *

26 year old Sans looked in the fridge. "darn it." He watched his language since Corsiva was in the room. "corsiva, dad's gotta go get some things. do you want me to go get napstablook to baby sit, or do you feel fine on your own for a bit?"

"I think I can handle myself daddy." Corsiva told him. He ruffled her hair.

"i'll be back in 13 minutes at most."

"Bye dad!" Corsiva waved as her dad descended down the steps. Corsiva ran to the mirror. "He's gone now." She said to her reflection. It blinked on its own and it's eyes turned red as the outfit changed.

"Ugh, finally. Do you know how boring it is when you can't talk to me? I just sit around eating chocolate!"

"Why don't you want to be known, Chara?"

"Well, Frisk, I don't think he'd like me very much…"

"That's another thing," Chara mentally smiled, glad she got off topic from that skele-dad. "Why do you keep calling me 'Frisk?'"

"It's a nickname sweetie! Like how your dad calls you 'Baby Bones.'"

"Oh, do friends always give each other nick-names?"

"Well, only good ones. And sometimes they call each other BFF!"

"Yeah, you've talked plenty about him. Could I see his picture again?"

"Will you sing me a song?"

"Of course Chara!" Corsiva and her reflection had been friends for about 7 years. Chara was stuck at the perpetual age of 8 until Corsiva became 8. Then they started ageing together. They would have this exchange; Chara would show them the picture of their old friend who they sometimes called, "Brother," and Corsiva would only sing her heart out for Chara. Not even Sans knew how good of a singer Corsiva was.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Everything Stays is always a good one, but I'm in a 'Bright Eyes' mood."

"Alright." Corsiva cleared her throat.

* * *

Sans teleported into Snowdin's shop. He began to take the warm, gooey, Cinnabuns and began to put them in a leather stachel. "What do you think you're doing!?" The shopkeeper screeched. Sans ran out of the shop trying to get enough speed to outrun the shopkeeper and get to one of his short-cut openings. "Theif! Theif!" She cried. The Doge, along with someone in full gaurdsman armor and a red cape, began to follow him. He ducked into his shortcuts.

The only visible eye that the full gaurdsman had through the visor turned orange. "He's at the Ruins. Most likley a HUMAN! Let us get the last soul. FOR ASGORE!"

"Asgore!" The dogs with Allspeak cried. While the others barked.

* * *

"… _A strange glow in the sky,_ " Sans heard. He teleported to see Corsiva singing to the mirror with her brown eyes closed. " _And nobody seems to know where you go,_ " That hit a bit too close for home. The instuments usually covered up the lyrics, and now they were clear as day in her voice. " _And what does it mean? Oh, is it a dream?_

" _Bright eyes, Burning like fire. Bright eyes, How can you close and fail? How can the light that burned so brightly, Suddenly burn so pale? Bright eyes_."

"nice singing baby bones." He commented. Corsiva opened her eyes and gasped. "you must've been practicing."

"Y-yeah." Corsiva glanced back in the mirror. Chara had left.


	4. I won't let you take another

**I was listening to** _ **Servant of Evil**_ **for this. Mainly for Chara.**

* * *

Crashes were heard downstairs. Sans gave Corsiva the leather satchel. "stay put. or better yet, go to your room."

"Okay." Corsiva followed her father's instructions and went to her room. Meanwhile Sans called the people up to try to get them off of her trail.

"come and catch me if ya can!" He called then ran out the door, letting the leaves crumple underneath his feet.

"Doggo, Lesser dog, and Dogi, stay here in case he returns." The armored man instructed. "Doge, Greater dog, come with me. We'll explore the Ruins until we find leads for the thieving human." The armored dog and elegant dog followed him through the door.

Dogi's noses began to go off. "What's that smell?" Dogamy asked.

"(Where's that smell?)" Dogaressa inquired. They were led to the door, which Doggo slashed through. There was Corsiva, in her room, shivering in fear.

"That smell makes me want to ELIMINATE!"

"(Eliminate YOU!)"

"Don't move an inch!" Doggo threw one of his light blue knives.

* * *

"Where is he?" The armored man questioned Napstablook.

"O-oh…uhhhhhh…" Napstablook hadn't seen any _humans_ that looked like the way the leader of the Royal Guard. The only human he knew about was Corsiva, but Corsiva hadn't done anything wrong! He heard a whistle to see Sans wearing a long blue cape making him look like a reaper or gangster human from Napstablook… was, well, floating.

"got too tired and harrasin' my friend? Big mistake!" He yelled and summoned multiple bones.

"I-Impossible…" The leader took off his helmet letting Sans gasp.

* * *

Corsiva let out a scream as the knife lodged itself into her right shoulder. The Dogi brought down their twin axes attack. Corsiva instinctively slid underneath the dogs. She saw the mirror rippling. Chara was back and had placed her hand on the glass. With her other hand, she motioned Corsiva over. Corsiva touched Chara's hand and began to feel pulsations through her body.

* * *

It was Papyrus, and by the look of things, it was pretty rough for him. He had a 3 claw scratch over his non-magical eye and it looked like he'd been through hell and back.

* * *

Corsiva looked around the area. She was floating in a violet-red void. She noticed Chara. "Chara!" She called out. Chara seemed busy. Her feet, legs, lower back, and face were in red mist and she was trembling. A white furred hand placed itself on Corsiva's shoulder. She looked over. It was Asriel, Chara's BFF/Brother.

"Hi Frisk." He said.

"Oh, hi Asriel, uh… do you know what Chara's doing?"

"She's protecting us. Did you know that your soul has lots of untapped magical potential because of all the monsters you hang around with?"

"My soul?"

"Yeah! The soul is the very culmination of your being. Usually your soul looks like this." He pointed to a pure cherry red heart. "But, now that Chara is using your body to protect all of us, our souls have fused to look like this." He pointed to a soul that was 2 cherry red souls fused that resembled a bone, and had a white cracking hear in the middle of it.

* * *

"P-papyrus?" Sans asked.

"Captain who is this?" Doge asked. Papyrus took a step forward. "Captain?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Orange tears fell from the Royal Guard Captain's eye-sockets. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" He wrapped his arms around his brother. "EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! EVEN ME…DAD GAVE UP ON EVERYTHING…"

"papyrus, i'm so glad to have you here! w-we can be like a family!"

"WAIT SANS, YOU'VE GOTTEN OLDER! H-HOW? WHO?"

"i adopted. i think you'd like to meet her." Sans commented, not knowing about the policy of humans as you're only taught that if you're going to deal with them.

"WOWIE!"

"Wowie? Papyrus I've never heard you speak like this. Undyne's never even talked about it!"

"Undyne? You mean that little fish girl that lived around waterfall." _And that Alphys liked._ Sans mentally added to himself.

"SHE'S THE COMMANDER OF THE WATERFALL AREA BROTHER! AND MY WIFE!"

"what about alphys?" Sans blurted out.

"OH, well Alphys…Alphys is gone. She finished father's project of the CORE, but she fell in."

* * *

The group of dogs at the house looked at the creature they were facing. The human's face split in half letting a dragon-like skull show through. Small, white horns grew from the top of the back of their head. Their neck extended so that only bones attached it to its shoulder. Their sleeves, instead of ending at their wrists, now ended at bony elbows. In its right hand, a knife with a red magical hue was being carried. In its other hand, a ball of determined magic. Out of its lower back, a bone tail. It's legs were in the same state as its arms.

* * *

"So the person you've adopted brother, what are they like?" Papyrus asked.

* * *

"I won't let anyone take someone I care about again!" It shouted. It threw the ball of magic onto the ground allowing spikes to jut out near the dogs.

* * *

"she's the second sweetest child I've ever met." Sans explained.

* * *

It slashed the knife in the direction of the dogs and a ball of magic came out of it injuring Doggo quite a bit. Not enough to kill him though.

* * *

"she'd never hurt a fly."

* * *

 **It let out a roar. "Get out of my home! GET OUT!" It used its tail to knock the dogs down the stairwell.**

* * *

"i think you'd like to meet her."

Papyrus chuckled. "The dogs may want to sniff her first."

* * *

"We'd better listen!" Dogami cried.

"(Listen to that creature!)" Dogaressa agreed.

"I'm going to need some dog treats for this!"

* * *

"c'mon bro, let's walk there."

* * *

The creature collapsed back on the ground, transforming back into Corsiva as Chara and Asriel's souls became dormant.


	5. Law is the Law

**Time to pull at your feels!**

* * *

"you're gonna love her paps." Sans commented.

Papyrus chuckled. "YOU'VE SAID THAT MANY TIMES BROTHER!"

"i guess i'm just excited paps."

Greater Dog whimpered. "I have no idea what's going on either." Doge commented. "Appearently the skeleton that died was living here and raising a child that he never had? Yet he grew?"

Sans began to open the door. "W-wait brother." Papyrus said. "I, uh, may have left some of my troops here…"

"well they were just looking for me. i doubt they'd go after corsiva." With that, Sans opened the door.

Many things happened at once. Greater dog barked. Sans gasped. Doge tackled Sans. Papyrus brought out a sharp bone. All because a small _human_ was lying on the ground.

"wait, stop! what are you doing?"

"You do not know the law, do you Sans?"

"what law?"

"All humans that fall Underground, they will be killed. 6 souls, that's how many we have. 7 souls, that's how many we need. 6/7 Sans. We only need one more."

"There's also more." Doge commented. "Sans Gaster you are under arrest for harboring a human soul-" Doge began to put handcuffs on the skeleton.

"wait, can i say goodbye?"

"No-"

"You may." Papyrus allowed.

"Sir, you didn't do thi-"

"I said he could Doge. Captian's words,"

"Is final words." Doge finished with their head low.

"Tell us when you are ready brother."

"i want to say goodbye when she's awake."

"Her end will be cruler then."

Awkward silence filled the room.

"you don't want to do it do you? you're tremblin'."

"The other humans, they were older, and, sometimes they had monster dust on them. One of them killed Chilldrake's younger brother, Snowy. Doggo was severely injured by a toy knife. Some of them went to Waterfall and tried to kill Undyne. Many monsters have been dying because of these humans."

"did one of them hurt you?" Papyrus stayed quiet. "did one of them hurt you?" Sans asked firmer.

"Y-yes, they attached knives to a tough glove and gave me this scar."

"paps corsiva isn't like that."

"W-what's law is law Sans. We can't run from our destinies. We can't stay hopeful kids forever. All we can do is try to help the next generation. And with her soul-"

"asgore will make a new war." Papyrus looked at his brother. "long ago, a human fell into the Underground." One of Corsiva's eyes popped open. It was red. "they were found by the prince-"

"We all know the story Sans. But Asgore couldn't have held onto that hate forever. I bet he'll just free the monsters and create a peace."

"do you really think that? do you know why the princes died?"

"W-well, no-"

"one day the king fell ill and the queen took care of him dring that time. later, it was revealed-"

"That the king was accedental-"

"the human child got an idea. poisen themselves, to give their soul to asriel. their plan was to go to the surface and take 6 human souls. the human prince's soul took over his brothers as he wanted to use his full power." Corisva's body began slinking down the stairs. "the monster prince refused and let the humans destroy him."

"I don't see-"

"asgore swore that the humans killed both children as well as the queen. they promised to take back the land and souls the humans did. they pledged war papyrus. they'll go through with it as soon as the barrier is broken."

* * *

"Is that true?" Asriel asked. "Did da-The _King_ and Queen do that Corsiva?"

"I don't know, I've only been inside the Ruins. Wh-where's Chara going with my body?"

"Someplace safe." Asriel explained. "Someplace warm, and friendly."


	6. Daddy's Embrace

Corsiva's body walked out of the Ruins. She looked calm and collected, but deep down, she was having a mental break down.

* * *

" _No! We need to go back!" Corsiva cried, fighting against Asriel. "Daddy!"_

" _Frisk, you don't understand!" Asriel shouted. "We can't go back!"_

" _I want my PapaBones!" Corsiva let tears stream down her face. She was met with a warm embrace from Chara._

" _Frisk…You're not going to see your PapaBones again…" Chara explained as tears pricked her eyes_

" _Wh-whadda ya mean?"_

" _When found with a human soul and not reporting it to the King, a monster will be…Killed…"_

" _N-no! That can't be true! They can't kill daddy!"_

" _They can and will. Monsters will do anything for a human soul now…"_

 _Chara and Asriel left Corsiva to cry alone. "I can't believe Dad & Mom would do this." Asriel commented_

" _They thought that humans killed us, they want revenge for our deaths. But here's a thing I cannot believe." Chara faced their brother. "How can a piece of you exist within me, and a piece of both of us within that…Plant…?"_

" _I don't know, I think it has our DNA, but not our souls as your blood and my dust fell onto it before being filled with DETERMINATION."_

 _Corsiva had gotten up from her spot. She looked…hollow. "Let's just be safe now…" Chara tried to comfort. She was met with a glare from the pacifist and Chara relized, the timelines had changed…And Frisk's mentality, was a fictional character named Corsiva._

* * *

 **And that was chapter 6, I have to say, while short, I hope you need tissues for those daddy issues. I was going to have more action, but I decided to save that for later.**


End file.
